Let's Play Pretend
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Rose comes up with the perfect plan to have the idea of the man she wants, since she cant have the actual man. Only like all "perfect plans" something always goes wrong. How will Rose handle it when all her deepest darkest secrets are out in the open?


Let's Play Pretend

AN: I've in the course of seven days become completely enamored with the story of Scoripus Malfoy and Rose Weasley and all the possibilities that has. It's completely open to all interpretation, the only thing we know about these kids is that Scorpius looks like his dad, and that Rose is smart like Hermione. So it really allows everyone to take their own ideas and run with it without worry that you're misportraying characters everyone has come to know and love.

Anyway, I wanted to write something with Rose and Scorpius and I wanted to write some "smut-ish" stuff, but I knew I didn't want to commit to a full length story when I have other fics I need to finish before my readers hunt me down and stone me. So here's a random crazy idea I came up with. Enjoy

* * *

You Scratch My Back; I'll Scratch Yours! Deal?

Six years, 71 months, 4350 days, 104,400 hours, however you count it, Rose Weasley has been in love with Scorpius Malfoy for a long time. Just putting the facts into numbers was overwhelming; she rolled over and buried her head in the towel she was lying on. She found it embarrassing just how obsessed she was with him.

In less depressing news, Rose was happy to say that it was _finally_ summer, and the whole family was at the beach house they annually rented out. They'd been doing it since she was a kid and she was always glad to get there and relax.

Rose didn't know how they managed but her parents somehow found a house that fit them all, and then some. When you've had one sibling like she did you found yourself wanting even just a little more space, so add in 9 Aunts and Uncles, (10 if you count my Uncle Charlie's fiancé) 10 cousins, (11 if you count Teddy) and 2 Grandparents, well you could just see the oxygen being squeezed from the room.

When they were all really young Rose and her cousins thought the house was way too big, but she could see now that their parents had been thinking ahead to how they'd all grow to be as big as they are now. They even somehow accounted a little extra space for the random friends that would end up staying with them, and this summer there were a lot.

At that thought she peeked over her shoulder and saw Scorpius playing around with most of the other guys. They were playing a muggle game called Beach Volleyball. It didn't sound nearly as fun as Quidditch but Rose decided she didn't have any way of actually knowing since she hadn't tried playing.

Earlier she had enjoyed watching as Scoripus took his shirt off because of the the heat. She thought that if she'd found that arousing to look at, then it was impossible to even think of a word to describe the feelings she got watching his sinewy sweat covered body moving while he played the game.

'Thank you for the summer heat, and Volleyball.' Rose thought, glad the heat gave him a reason to get topless, and the game gave her a reason to ogle freely under the guise of watching the game.

She sat up and looked around at everything. She was lying in a row of most of her female cousins; they were all attempting to tan. Rose was lucky enough to not have inherited her father's sun sensitive skin. She glanced down at her legs enjoying the light bronzing effect this last month in the sun had awarded her. She felt way more comfortable in her bikini now than she'd felt at the start of the summer.

Something cold touched her neck and she glanced over her shoulder to see Drew holding out a bottle of water for her to take. She grabbed it and he sat down in his spot next to her. Drew was Rose's best friend, and had been since they were both first years.

They met on the Hogwarts Express on the way to school, and they had so much in common. She didn't think she'd ever fully be able to explain how glad she was that they both reached for the last box of Jumping Frogs that day. If they hadn't met she would have felt completely alone in spite of all her family when Albus was placed in Syltherin House and she wasn't placed there with him.

Al and Rose had always talked about how they would take over Hogwarts _together_ and although they'd still managed to do it somewhat, it wasn't the same because they were now rivals (friendly rivals, but rivals nonetheless.)

Drew was Rose's lifesaver, and he only continued to be the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Anyone who says that men and women can't be friends and just remain friends hadn't ever met them. Rose would daresay they where the one exception to that rule. She decided that stemmed mainly from the fact that they were both in love with other people to the point that anyone not in their inner circle would wrongly label them stalker material.

"You'll be happy to know that you haven't missed anything" Rose said taking a sip of water, her eyes drifting back over to Scorpius he was laughing with the other guys at something Albus had said.

"I figured I wouldn't," Drew replied, slipping his shades up and over the top of his head, and looking at her with raised eyebrows. "It was weird being inside though, what with all the adults having gone out. It was too quiet." He shrugged and then leaned back to relax on his elbows surveying the scene.

Rose smiled at him and slid her own shades onto her face, and then laid down on her back closing her eyes. She thought back to just after the New Years…

_Rose and Drew were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, on a Saturday afternoon attempting to complete the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay they had due on Tuesday. They wanted to get it out of the way now so they didn't have to rush and do it on Monday night. Of course this anti-procrastination movement was all Drew's idea and Rose was struggling to follow his lead. _

_She knew why it was that she was having such an issue, she couldn't think about anything other than Scorpius' arm around Camilla Hollingworth earlier that day. _

"_I just can't understand it! Why does he have to be with her?" Rose asked Drew, putting her book down and looking up at him. They were the only ones not going to Hogsmeade or looking for fun somewhere around the castle, the common room empty except from them. _

"_I mean, I know he doesn't want me but at least when he was single I could pretend!" Rose added pulling the couch pillow to her in a hug. _

"_You're preaching to the choir," Drew said setting his half completed essay aside. "I've been in love with Stella since we were on the same Junior League Quidditch team when we were seven." He paused running his hand through his curly brown hair and giving a sigh. "She's always looked straight through me and now she and Greg are all 'serious!'" _

"_Too bad we don't like each other that way, everything would be simple then." Rose said smiling._

"_Yeah… too bad." Drew said with a pause, then he added "I mean you're hot and all but you know I love her, and I know you love him more than you could ever love anyone else."_

"_I know… I love him. I'll always love him. I wish…" Rose paused smiling at him, "Too bad I can't turn you into him, then I'd have everything. My best friend and a lover all wrapped into one!"_

"_You could slip me some polyjuice, 'The Malfoy Special' Ha!" Drew said laughing, as he picked back up his essay to get back to work. _

_Rose's brow creased at the thought. Drew had meant it as a joke but Rose saw something different, an opportunity. The perfect way to have the idea of the man she wanted, since she could have the real thing. _

"_Drew" Rose waited for him to look up, when he did she continued. "What if I did though? I mean it's perfect! I'll take some polyjuice to look like Stella, you can take some to look like Scorp and we can pretend we're with the person we actually want!" _

_Drew just starred at her for a minute, waiting for her to start laughing. When she didn't, he put his essay down again. "That is the craziest thing I've ever heard! Rose we'd still be with each other regardless." _

"_Yeah… well, so what!" Rose said, really getting serious about her idea. "I'm horny, you're horny, and this is the perfect cure. Besides we trust each other explicitly and we both know there is no romantic love involved, so we don't have to worry about getting hurt." _

_Drew just continued to stare at her, not fully believing what he was hearing. _

"_Come on!" Rose exclaimed, "I _need_ to get laid, and I can't have him, so… so play pretend with me!"_

"_Beside, can't you just imagine seeing her, seeing Stella undress before you? Feel her running her hands all over your body? See her under you, or on top of you, moaning because of what you're doing?" Rose paused letting the words she'd just said really sink in before adding, "I'll be your Faux Stella!" _

_Drew sat there, really taking in the words, the idea, the possibilities. It was a bit overwhelming… This could end badly in so many different ways, but maybe… if they did things just right. _

"_Okay, but we need to take some precautions. I think if we're going to start this up, then we should take truth serum weekly, make sure that things are still platonic. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I mean what if I fall for you and you don't fall back, or you fall for me and I don't? I think if we're going to do this, then honesty needs to be a regular part of our week. I don't want to lose my best friend!" Drew said now turning toward her on the couch. _

"_Okay, deal!" Rose said holding her hand out, "Don't worry though, I'm positive that we love Stella and Scorp too much to fall for each other. _

Rose had been right. They hadn't fallen for each other, and that fact was what allowed her to turn to him, "Upstairs? An hour?"

Rose followed the direction of his gaze, and saw him looking at Stella. She and Lily were a few towels down. Somehow they had actually become best friend despite their age difference, and they were currently applying sun block to each other's bikini clad bodies.

"An hour!" Drew said stiffly before he got up and walked away.

Rose sighed, glancing around to see if anyone was watching Drew walk away. It was important that no one really wondered where he was. Then her eyes landed on Stella and she saw her eyes following Drew's retreat. Rose smiled, well if anyone was watching, it was okay for it to be Stella. Rose couldn't wait to tell Drew that maybe he actually stood a chance with her.

* * *

Scorpius took the fastest shower he'd ever taken, hoping to get in and out before anything could happen. What? He wasn't quite sure, but he knew James was planning something. It was his birthday in a few days and James lived to play jokes on him for his birthday, it was his personalized gift as James had put it.

Everyone else was still outside playing the game, but once Rose had left saying she was going to run down the road for something, he'd decided to get out of the heat. It had only been enjoyable when he'd had Rose's body to take peaks at whenever she wasn't looking.

Scorpius frowned at himself in the mirror. He'd been in love with Rose Weasley since their first year at Hogwarts. He had seen her before he got on the train, and had been completely captivated by her. She had actually been in the compartment across from his on the train ride. Even just a little glance at her wavy red hair had been enough to make his day.

He sighed and finished getting dressed; he needed to find a place to hide out until the pizza got here. If there was one thing that could take James' mind away from some prank was food in the vicinity. He walked along the hallway, trying to think of a place to hide out. He passed Rose's room and figured that would be the perfect place. She wasn't here and no one would think to look for him there.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her shelf; he figured he could read a book while he passed the time. He was about to grab something when a picture on the table next to her bed caught his eye. He picked up the frame. It was from last summer, he had her thrown over his shoulder right before he tossed her into the ocean.

Scorpius smiled at this, it had been one of the few times he'd allowed himself to touch her that summer. She was beautiful, her smile infectious and he wanted so badly to tell her of his undying love for her, but he was out of her league and he knew it.

Plus he couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk going after her when he was almost positive she didn't want him. If things went badly, not only would he not have Rose but Albus, and his family would be forced to choose between them and he couldn't lose them.

Scorpius had a pretty okay home life, and he loved his parents but it wasn't the same as being around Al and his family. At home he didn't have any siblings and growing up had been kind of boring. Then his first year at Hogwarts, he and Albus had been placed in the same house and had instantly become friends. He realized that being around Al meant being around the entire Potter/Weasley clan, something that at first he'd only taken to mean, he could be around Rose.

Now though, he knew it meant he had cousins and brothers and Aunts and Uncles. He wasn't blood, but he knew that didn't matter. He had reasoned back and forth for the last two years that maybe he could succeed in making Rose fall in love with him, but he always talked himself out of it before he did anything he might regret.

Scorpius had become so caught up in his head that he almost didn't hear the sound at the window until it was too late. He ran over to the closet and closed it partially behind him. From the creak in the door he could see the door and the bed. He hoped if it was James that he would just look in the room see no one was here and move on.

Some would think it silly that Scorp had taken to hiding in dark corners to avoid James and whatever prank he was scheming, but last summer he had lost his eyebrows and somehow James stopped them from being able to grow back until the first week after school started.

Thoughts of past pranks stopped when he heard Drew's voice somewhere out of his line of vision, "Rose here, give me your hand."

Scorpius relaxed instantly knowing it wasn't James. He was about to come out when he heard Rose's voice, "You don't think anyone saw us come in here do you?"

There was something about in her voice that stopped him from opening the door. He didn't want to ruin whatever it was they were doing in secret, and he didn't want to risk her brining attention to his whereabouts. He figured he would wait it out they would probably talk for a minute and then leave.

He watched Rose point her wand at the door and lock it before shooting a silencing charm in that direction too.

"I'll grab the P.J." Rose said, getting down and reaching under her bed. "It's the last of our stash, we'll have to brew some more."

"Okay, I'll cover up this mirror," Drew said taking one of the blankets of the bed and draping it over the full length mirror. "Man, I miss the room of requirement; it was so much easier to do this. There was no work to it."

"Yeah, I agree." Rose said finally pulling out a box that she had to tap with her wand to unlock, "I can't believe we've had to wait over a week to get another opportunity. I've been going crazy, and let me tell you an unsatisfied witch isn't fun to be around!"

"Yeah, well I'd easily argue that I've been going just a little more crazy." Drew said sounding exasperated. "The person you want hasn't been strutting around with hardly any clothing on!" He ran his hand through his hair sighing as he looked over at Rose, "I've been wanting to corner you every time I see you but there was never a moment where we were both able to slip away unnoticed."

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Rose and Drew?

Really?

He had honestly thought they were just friends. It was his confidence in this that had kept him from ever really getting jealous that Drew got to spend so much time with her. Scorpius' mind was racing, trying to think back to some signal that he'd missed that they were a couple in secret. He couldn't think of anything.

"Here you go," he heard Rose say and looked up to see her handing Drew a flask. "Cheers!" She said before putting hers to her lips and taking a sip.

"Cheers," Drew said before taking a sip from the flask in front of him.

Scorpius wondered what they were drinking that had to be hidden, when suddenly he watched as Rose began to transformer before his eyes. Her skin started bubbling and the next thing he knew he was starring at Stella. He thought that was weird until he looked over at Drew and what he saw completely shocked him.

Drew was standing there only it wasn't Drew's face he saw, it was his own. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, and then he watched as Stella… Rose lifted her hand to rest against his… Drew's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too,"

He watched at their bodies collided, and they kissed fiercely. He watched as they undressed each other, removing clothes in a rush of motion. He then proceeded to watch himself have sex. It was the strangest experience ever, but he was frozen where he stood, stuck trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Normally watching other people get it on was arousing, but this was too weird, he averted his eyes until they finished, which was sooner than he expected. They were just having a quickie and he would be forever grateful.

When he finally looked back through the creak in the door, he saw them both sitting up against the headboard. The polyjuice was wearing off and Rose was back to normal aside from her hair, it was still blonde, slowly turning red again. Drew he was glad was completely back to normal.

He hoped that they would say something that helped him understand what exactly had just happened.

A few minutes later he got what he'd been asking for.

"Are you ever going to tell Scorpius you love him?" Drew asked smiling at Rose.

"Are you ever going to tell Stella?" Rose asked, instead of answering the question. Scorpius really wanted to know the answer, wanted to know if everything he'd seen and heard was going to lead to him actually getting a chance with Rose.

"Honestly," Drew said, running his hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "I've been thinking about it, especially because she's here this summer."

"Then you should! I think she's starting to see you!" Rose said, then smirked at him before adding, "Especially now that your all 'buff.' Aren't you glad I made you start working out with me?"

"Haha," Drew said, "You really think though? Maybe… maybe I will tell her! I mean it's going to take a while to brew more polyjuice anyway, and don't think I didn't notice your avoidance of my question. "

Scorpius looked at Rose her cheeks still flushed, and wondered what she was going to say. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and wondered if they could hear him too, if any minute they were going to catch him standing here before he could hear Rose's answer.

Rose pulled her legs up to hear chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking smaller than he'd ever seen her.

"I don't think I'm going to tell him, I mean what do I say? Hey Scorpius, so I've been in love with you for six years now, and six months ago, you know when you were dating someone else, well I got to the point where I wanted you so bad that I got my best friend to take polyjuice potion to look like you so I could screw your brains out without worrying about you rejecting me, which I'm positive you'll do now that you know all the crazy things I've done.

"Oh and if you could keep everything I've just told you between us, that'd be great. The last thing I need on top of your massive pile of rejection is my family making fun of me because of it!" She said practically in one breath, before laying her head against her raised knees.

"Well you don't have to say _quite_ that." Drew said laughing, and then he slide out of the bed and started getting dress, "You know though, I'm starting to think maybe it's possible that you're wrong about Scorpius only seeing you as a sister."

Scorpius nodded his head, but stopped because he knew they couldn't see him. Rose just shook her head.

"Come on though Rosie, what if you're wrong? I mean what if we make a pack to just jump in with our feet first. I mean it's not like he's still with that Camilla Hollingworth, they broke up before we even went on Easter holiday."

"I'm not wrong," Rose said fervently, "He may not be with _her_ anymore but there will be someone else who comes along, trust me. Scorpius will never love me the way I love him. I heard him telling Albus and James so back during the summer before 4th year. I'd been going to tell them that dinner was ready and I overheard him telling them he would never ever like me as more than family, said I was too much like a sister."

Rose looked at Drew who was standing there looking at her with his brows creased, "but you--"

"I know… I couldn't tell you. It was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me--"

"What about--"

"Yes more embarrassing than when I flashed half of the students that time at the lake," Rose said before he could interrupt her again. "It was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me and no one witnessed it but me."

Scorpius was shaking his head at his own stupidity. It was his fault that Rose had started avoiding him that school year. He wished he could have been braver back then. If he had stood up to James who was picking on him for liking Rose he might actually be with her now. He looked at her face, and all he saw was heartbreak. It made him want to scream. Knowing that he was the reason she was so unhappy.

"Drew, I think you should go find Stella right now, and snog the life out of her! I think you will be very warmly received." Rose smiled up at her best friend.

Drew leaned down and planted a small kiss on the top of Rose's head, "I think I will, and I think I'm finally at the point where I just want to give it everything I've got, and I honestly think that if she doesn't want me, I'll move on!"

"I'm glad, now go!" Rose said pushing him toward the door.

Scorpius watched Drew ruffle her hair before heading back in the direction of the window he'd come through. His attention returned to Rose as she slid down until she was lying on her back starring at the ceiling. He decided it was time to make his presence known. She might get mad at him for peeping, but after everything he'd just heard, he didn't care.

When he opened the door, she sat up quickly at the noise, the sheet that had been covering her pooled around her hips, leaving her breast open for his eyes to ogle. He stood for a second to let his eyes roam what he could see of her body, her slim hips, her flat stomach, her perky and firm breast, her long neck, her bruised lips, her flush cheeks and finally her beautiful green eyes.

When their eyes finally met, her hand flew to her mouth in a gasp, "Oh… Oh God! You saw?! You heard?!" That was all she said before she flopped back down, pulling the sheet over her face.

* * *

Rose couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that all her deepest darkest secrets were completely laid out in the open to the one person they were mostly about. If she could dig a hole to hide in right this moment she would.

"Rose," she heard Scorpius' voice call out to her, he was standing next to the bed now.

"Just go away, we can pretend this never happened," Rose said tears welling in her eyes.

Rose felt the bed shift as he sat down next to her; she wished he would spare her the humiliation rather than prolong it. She sat up to tell him just that, but before she could even open her mouth his lips were on hers.

Rose's eyes widened with the shock, before fluttering closed and kissing him back. His hands were on her face keeping her to him, and in this moment, for the first time in her entire existence she felt full. Felt that she could never need anything more than this moment.

Scorpius pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, green met blue and all was right with the world.

"I love you! I have since we were kids, that summer when we were 14, I was a total idiot and I wish you'd never heard what you heard that day. I remember it all so clearly now, the way you had given me the cold shoulder for the rest of the summer, I decided right then there I'd been stupid to have thought you liked me too, but I now know it was just you reacting to what I'd said." His eyes drifted away from hers, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You love me?" Rose asked, completely ignoring everything else he'd said.

"Yes."

That was all Rose needed to hear. She kissed him again, this time more passionately than before; with everything she had in her. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her skin beneath his hands, so soft and warm.

He leaned forward, pushing her backwards so she was lying on her back. He moved so he was lying on top of her, one leg between hers, as they continued kissing.

Rose's fingers started in his hair, keeping his lips on hers, making sure he couldn't disappear. Then they slide down his back, and when they reached the bottom of his shirt, she slid her fingers underneath pulling it up and over his head. She sat back and just took in his beautiful body, knowing that she was finally making it hers.

She leaned up to kiss him at the pulse point on his neck, then kissed him on his collarbone, when she reached his left nipple she gave it a small kiss before rolling them over so she was on top. She then continued her assault of butterfly kissing down his body, passed his belly button, down his treasure trail, and finally stopped at the top button of the shorts he was wearing.

She could already see the affect her kisses had had on him, there was a beautiful tent at the front of his pants, and she was excited to see him, the real him.

She placed a final kiss on the bulge, earning her a groan from the back of his throat. Then slowly, more slowly than she thought she had the patience for, she unzipped him, and pulled his pants off, dragging his boxer briefs down with them.

And there he was, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, in all his complete glory.

She reached forward and stroked it with her hand, "Rose…" was all that came out of his mouth in a light begging whisper. She looked up at him, his eyes were completely filled with a lust she'd never seen before, and it made her lower regions pulse with desire.

She kissed him one more time, and moved to get to work on satisfying him. Before she could really move though, he was flipping her around so she was straddling his stomach, only she was facing away from him. She glanced back at him with a questioningly look in her eyes before he grabbed her hips and pulled her back so his mouth had access to the place that would give her the most satisfaction.

"Ooooh!" Rose gasped, and fell forward as the pleasure began. She felt like she was floating, through a sea of ecstasy, then she remembered that she needed to give, as much as she was getting. She leaned forward a bit and wrapped her lips around him. This earned a groan from him, and she was determined to give him the best he'd ever have.

It was the oddest thing Rose decided, stuck in a place between concentrating on the pleasure you were receiving and concentrating on giving that pleasure back. This experience with him, was already taking her to a plane of passion she'd only barely scratched the surface of.

It felt like it could have been days that they spent keeping each other right at the edge of the cliff not allowing the other to fall, _just_ yet.

Finally when Rose felt like she would fall apart at the seams if she didn't reach a release, he did something with his tongue that forced her eyes to roll back in her head and her body to shudder and her to gasp in for a breath, pulling more of him inside her. Then she moaned, and the vibrations at the back of her throat sent him over the edge with her.

She pulled back sucking the last of him up before swallowing. She only had enough energy to roll off him onto the bed, her heart was racing and her entire body felt weak. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the lingering effects of the best orgasm she'd ever had.

They didn't talk, and didn't move expect to grasp hands between them. Rose smiled to herself enjoying the connection she was feeling to him. Their linked hands made her heart skip a beat every time she thought about it, and every time his fingers gently squeezed hers.

Finally she had enough energy to move, and she turned herself around so she was lying beside him again with her head resting against his shoulder. "I love you" she whispered in his ear. Now that she'd said it, she didn't think she'd ever stop.

Scorpius, pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on the lips, "I love you more." He caught her eyes in his, and they just stared at each other for a while, "I feel like I'm dreaming," he said breaking the silence, and brushing some of her hair over her shoulder.

"I feel the same way, but I also feel very certain that we're never going to wake up," she blushed, and looked down before adding "Now that I've got you, you'll never be able to shake me."

"I'm going to go ahead and pretend you didn't just accuse me of ever thinking about letting you go." He said squeezing her closer to him.

"I'm never going to pretend, ever again, now that I've got the real thing," she said wrapping her arms completely around him.

They fell asleep there, in each other's arms.

* * *

A few hours later Drew had gone back looking for her and smiled when he saw both her and Scorpius cuddled up together. He was glad to know that things were going to be great for both of them.

He'd kissed Stella and she'd said she'd been crushing on him since they got back from Easter, but hadn't thought he liked her because they hadn't really talked in a while. They had spent the last few hours talking and getting to_ really_ know each other.

He had been planning to spend time encourage Rose to go after Scorpius, but for once it seemed she'd actually listened to him and jumped in feet first.

It looked like they wouldn't be brewing another batch of Polyjuice after all.

End

AN: Well, this is it… my first smut-ish oneshot. I decided it might be a little too much to keep going with the full love making, I figured at this point they would be satisfied with the foreplay.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please Review


End file.
